


The Perpetual One

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Big Bang Inspirations [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Inspired by Photography, Outer Space, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team debates a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perpetual One

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Big Bang Inspiration Challenge, inspired by [this photo](http://i208.photobucket.com/albums/bb280/biz1966/TV%20Universe/Big%20Bang%20photos/outerspaceplanetsspacescape1920x1200wallpaper_wwwwallpaperhicom_100.jpg)

As the jumper emerged from the space gate, Sheppard quickly took in their surroundings. He hated these blind runs, but after losing two MALPs that floated into oblivion, Elizabeth had forbidden using them. The target planet was spread out beneath the window, and four other objects - probably moons - filled the space around him. One was distant, almost within the nearby solar cloud, but the other three were close, looming over his small ship. It was dark - not that space was exactly ever light, per se - and something about the view made him uncomfortable.

"What do we know about this planet?" he asked Rodney.

"Do you never pay attention in the pre-mission briefings?" Rodney snapped, not looking up from his datapad.

"I just wanted to double check," John said patiently.

"Fine," Rodney huffed. "This is one of those seven planets with no entry in the Ancient database. We're here to check it out."

"Right," John drawled. "And the last time we visited one of these seven planets, it was the one with the crystal… _thing_ that took my face and tried to kill people, remember?"

"Uh, yes."

"Because I'm not exactly liking the look of this place." John continued.

"I too find it uncomfortable," Teyla spoke up from behind him.

"Wraith?" John asked.

"No, this is a different feeling than the one I get in the presence of a wraith. Fainter, but... darker, somehow."

"Something _darker_ than the wraith?" Rodney said, a touch of panic in his tone as he studied the view out the Jumper's window.

"Yes."

"Okay, anyone else in favor of just letting these planets be?" John asked quickly. He didn't usually like to run from a fight, but this was one time when his gut was telling him to. "I mean, clearly the Ancients didn't describe them for a reason. I say, if they were smart enough to stay away, we should be too."

Rodney glanced down at his datapad and then back at the ominous view through the window. "I suppose we can leave the rest of the entries blank," he squeaked.

"Right," John said, pulling the Jumper into a steep U-turn. "We're heading back home. Dial her up, Rodney."

Rodney hurried to obey, punching in the familiar coordinates. As soon as the Stargate whooshed into life, John lined up for a run. They weren't running; they were evoking a tactical retreat. He just wanted to retreat back through the Gate as quickly as possible.

0)(0

The portal opened, and something emerged. The Perpetual One stirred, awoken from its slumber. Centuries meant nothing to it, millennia passed in the blink of an eye, but still, it felt the hunger of the eons nudging it. This mouthful would barely dent its appetite, but it would be a good start.

As the portal activated and its quarry slipped away, the Perpetual One grumbled to itself. Leaving in search of food would take too much effort, but it would need to be done eventually. Perhaps the little thing would return, and come close enough for a snack. Settling back into its doze, the Perpetual One dreamed of the meal to come.


End file.
